(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an apparatus for axial transverse tomography for displaying a tomographic image obtained on the basis of variation of X-ray absorption at an imaginary flat slice portion in a subject under examination, by the use of piercing radiation such as X-ray or .gamma.-ray. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for axial transverse tomography equipped with a function for enlarging a tomographic image.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, as means for enlarging a tomographic image, there have been proposed methods such as a method utilizing scan converter and a method for continuously enlarging a digitalized image through interpolation by the use of a memory device. Each of these conventional methods, however, is such that the spatial resolving power of image becomes degraded as the magnifying power increases.